


In You I Trusted

by Fancyfandomlife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's dad is Papillon/Hawk Moth in this fic, Angst, F/M, I've had a fever for 3 days, LadyNoir - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, betrayal fic, idk where I'm gonna go with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancyfandomlife/pseuds/Fancyfandomlife
Summary: You ever love somebody so much you can't even breath when you're with them? What happens when that person not only steals your breath away, but steals the very thing you live for?Comments/Kudos appreciated!





	In You I Trusted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I write other fics too, so please be kind when it comes to updates! I'll /never/ abandon this fic, I promise! Without further adieu, here is the Prologue!

It was a normal weekend for Adrien. He was sitting in his room playing a video game while Plagg stuffed his face with cheese. It was getting pretty close to the end of the school year and he wondered if he'd have more time to spend with Ladybug once everything was over. A knock at his door catches his attention and Plagg hides in his coat, “Yes?” he pauses his game and turns to see non other than his father, “What do you want.” he asks standing up.

“Adrien my dear son. I really have been wondering about that ring of yours. It's nothing from my line, and everything you wear is from my line. So that makes me wonder where you could possibly have picked up such a horribly dreadful thing.”

“Ah it was um, given to me by someone and I've never bothered to take it off. “ he touches the top of the ring as his father draws closer.

“Is it from a competitor? “

“n-no” Adrien answers, getting nervous as his father reaches for his hand, “a- um, special friend gave it to me?” he holds his hand tightly, hiding the ring.

“Come now Adrien. You expect me to believe that? His father's eyes land on the couch to the almost entirely eaten wheel of Camembert Cheese, “Since when have you liked cheese? Much less Camembert.”

“Since when have you started caring so much about what's going on with me since mom disappeared.”

“I care about you Adrien. You're my son, and one day you're going to grow up and--”

“Take over the company. Yeah yeah I know.” he drones bobbing his head from side to side, “Don't you have a meeting to go to or something?”

“Yes. I just decided to come see you. As your complaints to Natalie have been heard. I shall take my leave then, good bye Adrien. “

“So long Father.”

 

Meanwhile a flustered and anxious Marinette is pacing in her room talking seemingly to no one, “Today's the day. I can do this. Alya and Nino have been hanging out more, I've gotten closer to Adrien. I can almost say _5_ words without turning into a mess!”

“You can do it Marinette!“ the little floating Kwami squeaks encouragingly.

“Thanks Tikki, you finished your cookie?” she asks.

“Yep!” she zips into the tiny purse she calls home during the day and gives Marinette a smile. Marinette grabs the purse and heads downstairs into her parent's Bakery.

“Mom, Dad I'm leaving! “ she says, grabbing a couple of the small “Free Sample” cookies and putting them in her purse for Tikki.

“Okay sweetheart, have a nice day!” her parents hug her and she runs out of the store across the street and off to the school to meet with her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon any mistakes in the spelling/punctuation, I have a fever and I'm tired but I just had to start writing this before I lost motivation. This will also be up on my writing Tumblr coffeebeanwrites.tumblr.com so check it out!


End file.
